User talk:Phenaxkian/archive 2
Err... Congrats? On adminship! Well, re-adminship after DB fuck-up. Anyway, you need to fix your "User of the Week". -- Guild of ' 17:23, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :Thanks (again =p). I saw that. I'll get round to it tomorrow (it's getting late here and I have school tomorrow, just trying to get some of the more important things out the way). ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:25, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Thank you for helping me get my Build:A/any Assassin's Lotus Blossom on the site I've been trying for a while to get it to the testing phaze and that was the only way i could figure to do so, again Thank You (Reaping Whats Sown 17:51, 11 September 2008 (EDT)) Archives ''PvXwiki talk:Community Portal‎; 14:36 . . (-112,221) . . Phenaxkian Aren't we supposed to be moving the original pages to the archive page? - 10:38, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :I'm not sure. Did we ever reach an agreement on that? '''PheNaxKian Sysop 10:38, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::Ups, Phenax is an irresponsible admin! You should, otherwise the edits arent attributed to their authors properly. --Image:Tab Piplup 10:39, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::kk, 2 secs to fix then. PheNaxKian Sysop 10:40, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :: I thought so, but I never got to see the end of the conversation on H's talk page, which is why I asked. - 10:41, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::changed anyway. PheNaxKian Sysop 10:44, 12 September 2008 (EDT) hold1 cowboy i see ur cleaning up the whole pvx... so thats why they made you admin :p? XiV 16:30, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :=p. Well with the loss of 2 weeks of data, that means there's a lot of builds that need tpo be (re)deleted, and (re)tagged as abandoned/abandoned-trash. (when I started I think there were 712 articles on the list (some were double/triple entries though), down to ~333)PheNaxKian Sysop 16:36, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :: lol :p XiV 13:40, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ups when uploading pictures you may want to add your own name to them, at least if they're to be for personal use. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:14, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :hmm true. PheNaxKian Sysop 09:15, 13 September 2008 (EDT) omgsh I'm probly like uber late but congrats on being an Admin! Go coffee! [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vĭctøȓƴışƴouȓş']] 17:03, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Guide improvement You should learn to play before you teach others. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 09:53, 16 September 2008 (EDT) Please Don't forget to delete the builds' talk pages too. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:14, 16 September 2008 (EDT) lol Stealing Wizardboy's job :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:07, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :I'm his sock obv. =p. PheNaxKian Sysop 16:12, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::Ups, someone is bored ' SazzyPooh 16:14, 17 Sep 2008 ' :::only some ~100 images (and any talk pages) left -.- PheNaxKian Sysop 16:21, 17 September 2008 (EDT) >.< # (Deletion log); 22:38 . . Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs) (deleted "Image:Ec button.jpg") # (Deletion log); 22:38 . . Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs) (deleted "Image:Signbutton.jpg") Please don't delete my buttons that are part of my changed interface found here :/ ' SazzyPooh 17:08, 17 Sep 2008 ' :soz, they were on the unused files page, so i assumed they weren't in use =p. Restored them in any case. PheNaxKian Sysop 18:03, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks. ' SazzyPooh 18:26, 17 Sep 2008 ' Sig Is this signature too long? If so, could you come up with a way to shrink it without it changing too much? V i ' 11:27, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :You can SUBST it like Frv's. -- 'Guild of ' 11:28, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::How would I do that? 'V i ' 11:30, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::Actually, subst'ing means inserting via a template,thus having no effect. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:31, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I think GoD meant make it a template, and use that in you're preferences. The problem using that way though, is you can't change that sig. (basicaly make a page in your namespace e.g. User:Victoryisyours/Sig1. Copy the code for the sig onto that page. in Prefrances put in . If you decide to amke a new sig, go to ViY/sig2 =p) 'PheNaxKian Sysop 11:34, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Best is to use something like user:Victoryisyours/sig.js (note the .js). That way, it is automatically protected, and can only be edited by you and sysops. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:39, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nope. Signature templates must not be edited. Thus, make it User:Victoryisyours/Sig1 or whatever and when you are finished it will be protected. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:44, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Purple Sysop looks way hawter than blue Sysop--''Shadow'' 23:11, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Gz on adminship! Just a little warning. People will try to manipulate you. Stay true to your own ideals and you'll make a great admin. =) Take care phenax. - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 23:24, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :Oh yes, we will make him our puppet, It will be amazing. I hope you get banned soon. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:40, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Hey and lolwutsagrammer? Thatsagrammer; "18:21, 29 September 2008 Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs) blocked "Col.NF (contribs)" with an expiry time of infinite ('Naplam')''". Now lets hope it doesnt make him avoid his permablock again. =] --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]'Mc'[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 14:30, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :seriously not my day today =s, can't think straight atm for some reason >.> 'PheNaxKian Sysop' 14:31, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::Ah dont worry, its simply monday. =] --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]'Mc'[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 14:33, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::PHENAXKIAN SMELLS Tab 14:33, 29 September 2008 (EDT) That's not napalm you twat ''very awesome Admin. 74.50.104.2 17:33, 29 September 2008 (EDT) You fail are the best at banning the right people. That wasn't Napalm. Instead, THIS is Napalm. You can't stop me, mofo you very awesome Admin. You can ban my friends for all you like, but in the end we'll just come back to DDoS contribute the very best builds to this wiki. Failaxkian 17:36, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :^^' [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:56, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Shadowsin Is pulling crap on saz's talk and calling me rask. It's getting pretty brutal tbh I'd like to talk to you on msn if possible. - ƿɑuɭƴƿoo ɱçᶀonɘƒıɘnᶁıⱪɘnʂ 18:00, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :All of the admins MSNs are here. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:01, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Yay Finally got rid of all the trash-- 11:09, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :all the WELLs anyway =p. Just doing deletions atm. PheNaxKian Sysop 11:10, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::Thank you Amazexkain --Frosty 11:16, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::meh, finish early on Tuesdays, so I have some extra time =p. PheNaxKian Sysop 11:18, 7 October 2008 (EDT) vandle? melikes ur grammer good admin. And you are supposed to be from the UK. ;o —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 87.118.101.102 ( ) . :spelling and grammar aren't my strong suits =p. Give me numbers over letters any day. (plus FF spell checker doesn't work in the summary bar =p) PheNaxKian Sysop 14:40, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::Failaxkian =p --87.21.134.115 14:49, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::noobaxkian 86.146.223.80 14:53, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::no u chain gogo --85.214.73.63 14:55, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Who are these IPs? [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 14:55, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Are you asking me? --85.214.73.63 15:00, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Random IP's are not brave --Frosty 15:09, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I disagree Frosty. You should know better than that. 86.146.223.80 15:10, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::IP's...HaHaHa!!!...I lolled big time. XD --Vand13 15:12, 7 October 2008 (EDT) hay gramm0r guy maek me a siggeh gogo! --Vand13 15:09, 7 October 2008 (EDT)